A nightmare gone sweet 2014
by HatterKing222
Summary: It has been years since their parents went missing and now Sarah was raising Toby. With a now preteen to take care of and her work she didn't get out much. So Toby and his new girlfriend took it upon themselves took set her up what happens when it's a nightmare gone sweet? I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

It's been so long since I first had that dream, but I still have it often. I'm always running through the Labyrinth looking for my baby brother, he was so grown up now almost an adult a teenager. I still dream of that man looking down at me taunting me with time. I've come to realise that there really isn't much of it, time, for any of us, after all our parents time was cut so short. They went missing five years ago we still have no idea what happened to them but they've been gone for so long we… we had an empty casket funeral. I had already finished my four years of college and I wanted to be the one to take care of my brother. So I sold the old family home and we moved into a slightly smaller home a new location with less memorys. Something new, it turned out that new wouldn't last I got transfered into a different branch of the publishing company I work at and I had to move him again and they continued to move me and I had to move Toby again and again. He was always the new kid for four years he was always the new kid. I had thought it was starting to tire him out but, today waiting at his buss stop I saw something I hadn't seen in so long. His smile.

"Toby buddy how was your first day of school"

"Don't call me that but, It was fine I mean It was everyone elses first day to" he smiled "No one knew anyone, middle school is kinda cool"

"that's good" I laughed we continued to talk as we walked to the new place "did you make any friends?"

"Yes" he said trying to sound manly to try to cover the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Oh really?"

"yeah" he continued "She's really nice"

"A girl…"

"Um, her name is Linda but she goes by Lindy" his blush returned.

"You like her!"

"No" his voice cracked.

"Lier"

"No! And even if I did how would you know" it cracked again

"I'm your sister I know all."

"The truth Sarah"

"Magic"

"whatever." The truth was his voice cracks every time he lies it was a recent thing but I caught on. "Hows work?" he asked changing the subject.

"Fine"

"And the book?"

"The book is stuck." My book was about two lovers separated by worlds, gushy shit like that. "I've been having fun drawing them though maybe someone else should write it I'm really no good."

"Yeah you suck."

"Hey!" we continued to talk long after we got home.

A few weeks later I met Linda they were spending the day together doing their weekend home work and claiming to be in love. She had light blue eyes and platinum blond hair, she was cute she had a cute face one that you know will turn into a stunning one when it slims out when shes older , she would be the envy of all the girls in her school when they were older, to top it off she was a sweet-heart.

"Hey miss Sarah?" she said shyly.

"Sweaty you don't have to call me miss just Sarah is fine."

"Really." she said excitedly "well um… Sarah I was wondering if you would like to go out with my big brother."

"What" I was shocked.

"Well you see me and Toby were talking and from what he said I think you guys would really like each other, his name is David he's twenty-eight and he's an artist like he likes to write on draw and play music and stuff he's really nice but he hasn't been able to get out there you know like he should. and I don't mean to be invading your business but from what Toby said you should really get out more to." She was right I really should get out more the last time I had a date was in college I think I was a sophomore… No junior. There was a long pause "umm.. well?" she sounded impatient I was shocked from what I've seen of her this was out-of-character.

"Huh?"

"You didn't answer" her tone changed back to her usual one, as if nothing happened.

"um yeah sure set it up." I had to get out.

"Oh my gosh" she sighed with relief "thank goodness"

"Why?"

"'cause we were scared you wouldn't agree, and he'll be here at nine to pick you up tonight."

"What!?" there was a honking outside.

"that would be my ride thank you for having me have fun on your date bye!" with that she was gone.

"Toby!" I screamed

"What?" he shouted back.

"Get your plotting little ass down here!"

"Sarah I'm shocked at you" he said making his way down the hall "language. I mean seriously you are my role modle."

"Toby You. You."

"I am infact me is that all 'cause I was just texting Linda…"

"You set up a blind date for me without asking?"

"No we asked just after it was set up. I mean you agree you need to get out more?"

"Yes, but that was not okay on so many levels!"

"You said yes right"

"yeah"

"Than what's the problem."

"It's just- I just…" I had nothing

"exactly. you have like six hours. I met him last week when I was at Lindas he's a cool guy. Nice, fun and he has a nice night planned" he started pushing me towards my room and I was too stunned to do anything "Take a nap or bath or something get ready doll yourself up do whatever girls do before a date" we got to my door and he opened it pushing me inside "and when David gets here have fun." I was about to say something when he shut the door and I gave up it really wasn't worth it to argue with him and I guess he was right I did agree what did it matter what day the date would be but it just doesn't seem far to spring this on me all of a sudden either… I lied down on my bed facing the wall and drifted.

_"We're coming for him Sarah" that man was talking to me from everywhere and nowhere._

_"No, No you can't have him you can't take him from me"_

_"You will be alone Sarah" He appeared in front of me a few steps his mismatched eyes looking into me burning me from the inside out. How could something so beautiful scare me so much…_

_"You have no power..." he rushed over and placed a gloved hand over my mouth_

_"Hush you precious thing that won't work this time." next thing I knew I was in the middle of the labyrinth alone. Every time I turned a corner I would end up in the same spot I ran But I didn't go any where I heard baby Toby screaming crying I grew tired but I kept running I had to find him._

_"Toby, Toby I'm coming for you wait for me." my legs started to give out. "No I have to keep going" I tripped and I couldn't get up... I had to find him I had to have my little brother back... I had to I stood. I clock was ticking in my mind and it got louder as it became visible I didn't have time to find him I only had fifteen minutes and I had no clue what way I was going._

"_Sarah Sarah" It was Toby my twelve year old brother Toby calling me._

"_Toby where are you? Toby!" I cried into the labyrinth._

_"Sarah he is the only one you have left and now he will be mine this time he will be mine" His voice was everywhere nowhere and my head. I had seconds 10… 9… 8… 7...6 ..._

_"No, No I can't be alone I can't please" I said weakly as tears slid down my face… 5...4... "You can't have him" I screamed. 3… 2… 1..._

The next thing I knew I was being shook awake screaming bloody murder with a tear soaked pillow and drenched in sweat.

"Sarah Sarah wake up Sarah." Toby was practically yelling in my face.

"Toby." I hugged him.

"Dude you were screaming like a freak that musta been the worst nightmare ever."

"You're okay" I whispered

"yeah why wouldn't I be?" I let him go.

"What time is it."

"like seven you should get ready kay?"

"Yeah, and ah thanks Tobs"

"yeah no problem" he just sat there

"Hey Tobs buddy?"

"What?"

"Get out."

"Oh yeah." after he left I started rummaging through my clothes to find a casual but fancy outfit because I had no idea what I would be doing to night. I settled on a dark pair of jeans and a nice peach colored blouse. I put the out fit onto the bed and went to my ensuite bathroom for a bath so I wasn't sticky on my date. As I soaked I thought about what this date might be like, and what this mystery man David would be like. After a relaxing thirty minutes I felt I should likely get out. I got dressed and started to dry my hair, once it was dry and brushed I settled on just letting my hair flow naturally I put on some eyeliner and called it good. I still had thirty minutes to wait so I decided to watch some TV while I waited I walked into the living room and as soon as I picked up the remote there was a knock at the door.

"well then thats that I'm leaving now."

"Have fun" he said. walking out into the living room taking the remote from me.

"Don't answer the door only answer numbers you recognise on the phone. No girls no parties no drugs or alcohol." I said knowing that he knew it all

"Crap you like totally ruined my night I was totally gonna drink myself dumb on cough syrup and stuff." he said sarcastically. I laughed. "Now get out." he said suddenly trying to be serious.

"Yeah fine" there was another knock at the door. "Be there in a second."

"Bye Sarah"

"Bye" I opened the door to mismatched eyes. I slammed the door immediately in his face, "Toby no no no he's not standing there he's not real." I said.

"what's wrong with you. You just slammed the door in his face." it took me a second to realize what I just did. Shit he was right what's wrong with me this man is real ,David is real. He wasn't. I mouthed 'sorry' to Toby opening the door again. David stood there wide eyed and freaked out, Oh my god.

"I am so so sorry I thought you were some... someone else. Sorry if I scared you..."

"No right now I'm just so very glad I'm not him to be on the bad side of someone like you." he sighed with relief, his accent was just the cutest thing it was british. He had a kinda corky half smile on his face he still looked so nervous and I felt bad.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be… But if you must be I'll let you make it up to me." his eyes seemed to glow, with something excitement… mischief. It gave me chills I couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Leave already!" Toby was so impatient. I stuck my tongue out at him as he shooed us out shutting the door behind us.

"Well than we best be on our way. Shall I lead you to my valent stead?"

"Please do." I said trying my best to imitate his accent. He laughed looking down at me smiling.

"Oh darling that was the most charming thing I have ever heard" he led me down the driveway to the street where he parked " well here she is."

"She?"

"Ah. well um yes, please I'm not a total loon."

"uh huh so what is she"

"shes a 1972 romeo spider I got her when I was fifteen when I started fixing her up I even brought her over to the states when we moved here, that was ah twelve... thirteen years ago. Well any way we've been together for quite some time." He said opening the front passenger door for me.

"Thats nice" I climbed in "she must be special to you."

"she is" he said lovingly getting behind the wheel of the car. Aw… "well we are going to have a great time I found this wonderful little whole in the wall greek food place, with the best lamb."

"I've never had greek food."

"oh well your first will be with me then." he winked. I gasped and then laughed.

"so tell me 'bout your self"

"well my name is David I'm a Leo I like long walks and to snuggle by a warm fire." I hit his arm at a red light. "hey driving" he laughed.

"no real stuff"

"Okay what do you want to know."

"Well I don't know what do you do? like a job."

"Well nothing, theres this little coffee shop I perform at for free of course and when someone is interested I sell them my paintings and drawing and such some pay handsomely, but thats not often."

"I see so you have the whole starving artist thing going on hot."

"you think?"

"Oh every one thinks" I laughed

"Really." he said with a sexy as hell rumble on top of the accent it was like his shy nervousness just vanished for a second.

"uh huh." he looked up and that confidence I saw for just a second was gone.

"Well we're here."

"Oh" I started to open the door.

"No wait." he said I stopped.

"What?"

"wait right there."

"kay?" he ran around the car to my side once I realised what he was doing I started to laugh, he opened the door for me.

"let me help you out m'lady." he offered his hand and I took it.

"thank you very much sur." He led me inside like a perfect gentleman. He pulled out my chair and everything.

"David you are back, friend." A man possibly in his forties with a thick greek accent stood up from one of the chairs.

"Alexio, how have you been?"

"Eh" he shrugged "slow night but fine none the less."

"Well this is my date tonight Sarah."

"Ah yes I see. I can put up the closed sign"

"No Alexio I couldn't"

"No my pleasure my friend we give you a good night good food good music good service like I said night has been slow anyway."

"Well thank you but" David looked at me like he was asking for permission. I nodded. "I guess it's fine with the lady so thank you."

"Thav̱másios!" Alexio threw his hand in the air."érchontai mazí tous fílous mou, ti̱n oikogéneiá mou" people started to kind of gather in the center of the room and they were all chattering in greek. Then they all put there hands in the middle of the circlethey make and did the one two three break thing.

"David" I whispered.

"Yes Sarah?"

"What did all that mean?"

"I haven't the faintest idea" we watched them scatter moving tables and chairs and set one table in the center. three young kids ran outside and came back in with guitar looking things and volin looking things lots of winds and strings. I looked over at David he looked very amused I grabbed his arm feeling a bit uncomfortable in all the commotion, he looked down and smiled tenderly, and I felt my cheeks warm up quickly.

"érthei na kathísei" Alexio walked over to us grabbing our hands. I looked up at David, he understood.

"Alexio my friend I know this is your first language but to us it is utter gibberish."

"Oh yes, sygnó̱mi̱… eh i mean sorry." he smiled "I am sorry I am just excited for my friends! Ah!" he put a hand on both of our shoulders. Twenty minutes and was already a friend I think I like these people. "Come sit." he led us to our seats. "please enjoy yourselves." some of who I assumes to be his family started to play the instruments it was music fit for dining.

"Did you plan all of this." I whispered across the table.

"I would love to say I did but no this is simply coincidence my dear." we sat there talking and I learned that he's got a degree in art history his nanny growing ups name was Beverly cause his parents were never around and him and linda are the two youngest of six kids, Most of siblings were married by his age. Some how we got on the topic of exes and past dates.

"I had a date with a guy it was good for the first like twenty minutes-"

"Sorry it took so long friends but here is the food best our kitchen can offer." he placed three plates of food and an empty plate for both of us. The food in front of us was strange one was meat wrap one was a type of flaky bread with green and white stuff under it and one I just couldn't name it was green. He pointed out the wrap "it is Turkey Souvlaki" he pointed at the bread stuff " Spanakopita" and then to the green stuff "Dolmathes" Once Alexio left I looked at the food questioningly.

"It is good Sarah I promise."

"K but um what is it?"

"the Turkey Souvlaki is just a turkey wrap with a garlic yogurt sauce, the Spanakopita is like a pie with spinach herbs and cheese in it, and the Dolmathes are stuffed grape leaves with an lemony egg sauce."

"what is it stuffed with?"

"Well I never really asked I know it's good though." He was about to grab one when Alexio came back with a bottle of what I would say was wine in hand.

"Here is the Nama" I looked at David for clarification.

"A sweeter wine with less alcohol" David explained, I nodded.

"Now please eat." Alexio said walking over to join the band. David helped me fill my plate and we talked, ate, drank and taught me the proper greek table etiquette.

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Alexio absolutely drilled it in to me the first three times I came here."

"How do you know Alexio any way?"

"I dated his daughter and after we broke up we stayed friends and they absorbed me into the family."

"I see?"

"Speaking of exes you were in the middle of a story."

"hm? Oh yeah." I took a sip of the wine "well it was fine at first he was an awful listener and a not the best conversationalist holy hell was he full of himself, but he had the best stories. The place where we went, they like to set their food on fire. He decided he wanted to show off..."

"No"

"Yep, not only was he juggling my shish-kabobs but they were on fire. So he was doing well no problems until he caught himself on fire and while he was freaking out he dropped one on me. I wasn't injured in fact I didn't know my shirt was even on fire until it was pointed out to me but it was this whole ordeal needless to say there was no second date."

"Oh my" he leaned back in his chair holding back laughter. "I am sorry thats not funny."

"No no go ahead I laughed at the time to he was running around like a chicken with his head off."

"So" he cleared his throat "Where would this date rank?"

"This is definitely one of the best first dates ever," _can't wait for the next one_.

"There will be a next one?" He looked thoroughly amused.

"Huh?" shit that part was supposed to be in my head I blushed scarlet. "Sure I mean if you want."

"I would love to have a second date with you Sarah." he grabbed my hand and lead me to an empty space. "Alexio play something slow." David twirled me around the dance floor I felt like a princess, then he held me close I liked the way I fit up against him. "If it all right with you darling I would like to have many more dates with you."

"I'd like that." the music sped up and the two young kids started dancing and soon the whole room was filled with laughter and dancing.

I got a doggie bag while we were getting ready to leave Alexio and his family were setting the restaurant back up, they looked like they had a good time to. I walked over to help but a young lady shooed me.

"No miss it is our job."

"well I had a lot of fun"

"Our pleasure"

"We had much fun as well" Alexio said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for all that you did Alexio" I said turning away from the young lady.

"Yes Alexio I owe you."

"No no you owe me nothing we are simply glad you enjoyed the service."

"Bye" We walked out to the car "we should go there again David."

"Yes I believe we will." The car ride was to short and soon he was walking me to my front door.

"So this is me" _kiss me..._

"Yes I know."

"I guess I should go in then." _Kiss me!_

"I guess you should" _Damn it. _ I started to unlock the door. "Wait Sarah"

"Yes" I turned back to him. _Is he gonna kiss me?_

"Would you like to come over to my place tomorrow."

"I might." I teased

"Ah but that's not an answer my dear."

"I would love to should I bring Toby?"

"By all means" He beamed, his hand found it's way to my hip lightly pulling me to him and he leaned down and placed a whisper of a kiss on my lips it was barely a second but it felt like magic. He pulled back and scanned my face as if gauging my reaction, when I pulled his head back down and kissed him back. It started out timid like he thought he was going to fuck everything up in that moment but soon it got fierce and hungry like a starving man given a feast. It was intense but then he pulled away I was kinda stunned that he could pull away cause I was no where near being able to. He looked down and gave a small chuckle at my expression. "I will see you tomorrow you precious thing."

He left me standing there shocked, but now for a whole new reason. _He's not real he's not real David isn't him._ I just had the best night of my life and I can only think about that man, that man and David and their mismatched eyes. I was alone now standing in the chill of the night holding myself conflicted and scared. Stuck between fear and missing Davids warmth...

* * *

**So what do you guys think I'm feeling this one more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're woundering what a drunk puppy looks like here **** . /i/pix/2013/02/24/article-2283784-183FAAE4000005DC-739_ **

**Disclaimer I don't own this pic its not mine not at all it comes up when you google 'smile like drunk puppy'**

Once I calmed myself I went inside the house was silent except for the sound of my brother snoring on the couch, put a blanket on him and just stood there for a second. He did good surprisingly my brother knows me well. I had come to the conclusion that I was hearing things he never said _precious thing_ he just said _I will see you tomorrow_ that's it. I was so sure. I started to make my way to my room when I thought I heard the flapping of wings behind me But when I turned to look I just saw a sleepy Toby rubbing his eyes.

"Sarah? Is that you?" he yawned

"Yeah buddy it's me why don't you head to your room and get some sleep you have school in the morning."

"It is the morning." he smirked.

"Go to bed you smart ass." I said in the sweetest most loving mom-talking-to-tired-child- voice. He began to walk to his room still huddled in the blanket I had wrapped around him just seconds before. He shut the door behind him, but not before sticking his tongue out at me. _That's my brother. _I then shuffled my way into my room changed and flopped onto my bed suddenly exhausted. It was a matter of seconds before I fell asleep…

"_Sarah" I heard someone call to me I felt like I had to follow it. "Sarah this way now. You needn't be scared Sarah." I was wondering through a maze… no through the labyrinth but for some reason there was no crying baby no ticking clock just someone beckoning to me. trying to make a very lost me not lost anymore. I finally found where the voice was coming from._

"_David!" I ran over and hugged him "David what are you doing here."_

"_I was simply waiting for you… precious thing" I looked up at him shocked to see that it wasn't David his hair had turned so wild and untamed his clothes much more flamboyant and his sweet smile turned into a devilish grin. No._

"_You're not real" I pushed him away. "No"_

"_I can assure you I am real."_

"_No. But you're not him he's not you! I thought he was but only for a second he's not you he's not!"_

"_You should have trusted those instincts of yours." He turned and walked away fading into thin air. "But now you're here you both are and there is no way out."_

_I looked around frantic. Both who else was here. I couldn't see any one. No one just empty there weren't even the small creatures that skittered and crawled and flew through the labyrinth here just… nothing. Nothing but more maze._

"_Sarah!" I heard him._

"_Toby."_

"_Sarah are you here Sarah help Sarah!"_

"_I'm here!"_

"_Sarah why won't you answer me!?" he couldn't hear me… I broke down…._

"Sarah" I sat up so quickly my head hurt.

"Shit that hurt." I looked over to see Toby standing there with his book bag with a look of panic. "shouldn't you be on the bus."

"Yeah that's the issue…"

"what?" I paused and nursed my headache. "Don't tell me you missed the bus."

"No that's not it it's… just come look." he grabbed my arm and started to pull.

"Hold on if you're taking me out side let me put my robe on."

"Fine hurry though."

"okay okay, calm yourself." once I was done he dragged me to the door."

"Look"

"It's the door."

"No what's outside the door Sarah." he rolled his eyes.

"you know if you keep doing that they will fall out your head right?"

"Right now I believe you now look!"

"fine grumpy." I opened the door to a whole different world. One often featured in my nightmares. "No no no no no no. This. Isn't. Fair!"

"I have not heard you say that in so long Sarah." that man said in a half mocking half serious voice.

"No." was all I could say as I saw him looking down at me.

"Sarah what's going on?" Toby asked but his question was ignored.

"Sarah you precious thing how wonderful it is to see you again the few hours we spent apart agonized me so." He was mocking me making fun of the fact he had tricked me so successfully.

"You have no power over me."

"Sarah?" Toby persisted but again he was ignored.

"Tsk Sarah. You said you would come to visit me today and now you be so rude I am hurt." He smirked.

"Why am I here?"

"Well you said…"

"No the truth" I stood up to him hoping he wouldn't notice how terrified I was.

"It is my wish."

"Your wish?"

"Yes my wish! You think I the Goblin king granter of wishes as I have been for longer than you have existed am not allowed one wish?" He was angry like really angry. I fought the natural reaction to cower a little. _why was I his one wish…_

"One?"

"yes one" his voice softened slightly, but still held himself as he always has.

"why?"

"What ever do you mean Sarah?" he seemed slightly exasperated.

"Why is this your wish do you really want to take Toby from me that badly!?" it was my turn to be pissed now. He looked taken aback but soon regained his regal stature.

"Please you won as hard as that was for me at first. I do not need the child nor do I want him any longer that time has past"

"Sarah?" I looked at Toby he looked worried

" I brought you here." Jareth finished.

"Me? Why?"

"What were those lines from your book ' But what no one knew is that the goblin king had-" I knew what was coming.

"Don't you have a kingdom to run?"

"Quite regrettably I do."

"The go!"

"First say my name."

"No"

"Say it and I shall leave you in peace for a while"

"How about forever" he gave me a look like saying Not-in-my-never-ending-lifetime "Fine Jareth"

"Thank you. We will finish our book resitel later." he smirked vanishing into a cloud of glitter.

"Toby sweetie I'll explain everything"

"Sarah who was he? What did he mean 'You won'? and why- What's happening?"

"you remember when I used to read you that story 'The labyrinth'"

"Yeah you read it to me every night since I can remember until the age of seven."

"Well as you may have guessed the whole story was true."

"I gathered that much."

"Then what?" I was getting kinda ticked.

"'You won'"

"that I sorta wished you away."

"You what?!"

"I got you back and let me tell you it was not easy."

"You mean to tell me you wished me away to the goblin king to become a goblin 'cause I was a baby who just so happened to cry! like every other baby in the world!?"

"well when you put it like that" I paused " No you're right it was uncalled for and I'm so sorry I thought it was a dream actually."

"Tell me what happened."

"Huh?"

"Everything that happened."

"Okay" After I explained everything that happened on my run through the Labyrinth He looked a little less pissed.

"You know he's all this surprisingly well, I wouldn't have been able to take it this well if I were him and Jareth is my brother."I noticed that Linda was sitting next to Toby now. When he heard her he jumped.

"Linda?" she stood up now that I was looking at her she did look a lot like jareth but it might have just been her clothes she was clad in tight leather pants a long sleeve white blouse and a leather vest.

"Hi babe" she winked.

"Toby you're drooling."

"Shut up Sarah. Hi linda" he smiled like a drunk puppy. He was again ignored.

"So this is what big brother was planning." she snickered "there had to have been a better way to do this"

"yeah" Toby said still smiling like a doofus. That boy was putty

"Yes I'm sure there was can you get us out of here?"

"I like you guys so I would help you."

"Great how do we get out?"

"I said I would. Like I would help you if there was a way to help you but there's not so I won't." she shrugged looking cheery. "And plus I'm stuck here to for a while and I would much rather be stuck here with Toby here." she smiled

"Why are you stuck here baby?" Toby said actually contributing to the conversation.

"Family reunion all of me and Jareth's older brothers and our older sister will be here for like a week. It sucks 'cause-"

"Older? what about younger?"

"We are the youngest two." she sounded slightly ticked that I interrupted her interrupted.

"Any way as I was saying It sucks 'cause we have to put our second in commands or just abandon our kingdoms for almost a month. Those Mangy mutts and those stupid blood suckers will tear each other apart!"

"You all have your own kingdoms?"

"Well yeah you didn't think Jareth's Kingdom was the only one out there." she decided to explain further. "I rule over night dwellers werewolves vampiers sucbie things that feed on humans typicly at night in one way or another. Jareth rules over half the fantasy types Goblins trolls that sort of thing Nick rules over the other half fairies unicorns mermaids." she rolled her eyes. "Such a girl."

"But wait last time I was here I saw fairies out in front of the labyrinth"

"Well you see since they both rule over the same type of of creatures sort of they share the same realm that way is Jareth's castle" she pointed at the castle beyond the goblin city. "and that way is Nicks." she pointed in the complete opposite direction. "Can I continue?"

"Yes"

"yeah Sarah shut up and listen." Toby said and Linda pat his head. Putty.

"Anyway I dont share my realm but mine can travel to Maka's realm whenever, Earth, sorry but that is usually to feed. Maka's got the humans. Cronan rules over the demons and Lucca the angels and they also share a realm. Now would be the time for questions."

"who rules over the other half of those who feed on humans?" Toby asked.

"No one I got them all they're all night dwellers."

"Oh linda you know that's not true" a new voice said "My demons eat their souls."

"Cronan" Linda said like she was ticked off. This man looked almost identical to Jareth but he had eyes that were brown almost red he wore a pair of torn jeans and an unbuttoned black dress shirt, his hair was also tamed slicked back he looked like if danger took a physical form.

"Little sister." A smile spread across lindas face, she ran over to hug him he picked her up and spun her. "How is my favorite sister?"

"I am great. this is my boyfriend." she pulled Toby over to introduce him to Cronan.

"Your dating my baby sister?" he looked down at Toby. It looked like Toby would shit himself.

"Y-y-ye-yes s-s-sur."

"Cronan be nice I like this human." she hit his shoulder. He looked at her and shrugged. "And this is his sister Sarah." she lifted her hand in my direction. Once his eyes reached me he lost all interest in the children and was behind me with in the second. He touched my side and whispered in my ear. I stiffened.

"Sarah. Mmm" he hummed "how would you like to be my mistress my wife will never have to know" I gasped and whipped around to slap him when he vanished and reappeared by Linda "I guess not." he said with a cocky sarcastic tone.

"Thats so rude big brother!" Linda was about to bite his head off.

"You are such an a-" I was cut off by yet another new voice

"Cronan be civil." A stunningly beautiful man who also resembled Jareth said. This man's long blond hair was tied into a pony tail, his eyes were both a soft blue he was wearing black slacks and a white button up dress shirt he was like an angel.

"Oh shut up you goodie goodie." Cronan said but was ignored as his brother turned to me to introduce himself.

"Hello I am Lucca the unfortunate twin brother of this one" He gestured to Cronan without looking in his direction. "I do apologize for my brothers behavior that was no way to treat a lady. Now I do see what my little brother was so elated about you are simply lovely if only I had not wed so soon" his eyes met mine and I think I swooned a little.

"Lucca! She is claimed." Linda told him

"Yes I know I wouldn't dream of stealing a woman from my own brother. I am not Cronan." he sounded slightly offended. he turned back to face me "No matter how lovely" he bowed his head as a sign of good bye and walked over to start lecturing Cronan on claims and women and stuff.

"Wait hold up 'claimed' what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I just realised what was said and all of a sudden the Jareth's family all looked at me.

"You don't know?" Cronan laughed

"Know what?" both me and Toby looked confused.

"Jareth claimed you thats why your here." linda said.

"But what is claimed?" Toby spoke for me.

"Well it's like-" Lucca was trying to find the words.

"Jareth means to make you his queen" Linda spoke. "That's claimed. It's like our way of saying spoken for."

"What? Oh Hell no. Not gonna happen. I'd rather be dunked head first in the bog." everyones faces scrunched up like they could almost smell it. "And another thing what exactly are you guys?"

"Were like fay were part of the royal family it's complicated." Lucca answered "I'm sure Jareth will explain it all to you."

"Fine." then here was a puff of bunk glitter and smoke me and Toby coughed as we breathed it in.

"Oh no." Cronan said "It's Nick." im the midst of the smoke was a feminine figure that looked a little like Linda and a little like the boys. On sight of the siblings the figure squealed and clapped.

"I found you guys I've looked everywhere!" Nick squealed.

"I am out of here!" Cronan said as he faded.

"Oh no you don't" she poofed into pink smoke and reappeared with Cronan's ear between her fingers.

"Nick you bitch!"

"Nikki! I told you guys it's Nikki." she sounded hurt.

"Your such a girl" Linda said

"Thank you Linda" as Nick or Nikki was distracted Cronan tried to sneak off. "No you stay" she said without even looking at him. "So how have your kingdoms been?"

"Mine has been simply splendid as per usual the angels have behaved splendidly" Lucca said

"Lucky ass" Linda said "I left the lycans and vampires on the verge of war after they refused to sign the peace treaty I came up with I decided to just let them do their thing though." she shrugged

"Yeah mine to the demons have been warring a lot but I can't say I'm not okay with it I do enjoy the carnage and those casualties have gotten more devastating it's funny as shit." Me and Toby found ourselves out of the conversation and I was okay with that cause I was starting to feel lightheaded and a little loopy like I had been drinking.

"That isn't very becoming of you little brother." A very beautiful woman spoke.

"Maka, Big sister!" Nikki ran over to her sister and hugged her "How have you been?"

"Wait wait I thought there were only two sisters." I said.

"There are" Linda said "Nicks a boy"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are" Cronan flicked nikkis ear.

"Biologically you dick" Nikki pouted. "How is your kingdom big sister?"

"It has been wonderful. And yours?"

"Fabolous!" Nikki sang. I looked at Lucca questioningly.

"Since Nick was young he has adored Maka this is him trying to be like her with a mix of him just being" he paused finding words "Him self" I nodded

"So he's a crossdresser?"

"Yes."

"Ah I see… cool"

"You think so! Really? Oh my gosh I love this one!" Nikki was now by my side hugging on me.

"Yea it be like toets awesome like you bein' like you" I slurred

"Aww thanks"

"No problem" I slurred again.

"Sarah are you high?" Linda asked.

"Feelin' like it." I said

"I'm goin' in" Cronan said with a smirk.

"No you go fuck your self in da bum with a cacia" I pointed at him. Toby burst out laughing like a moron.

"Sarah you is sooooooooo funny" he was slurring to.

"Toby are you high to?" Linda asked. Toby looked confused.

"I don't know." he said "I hasn't even had a nothin'."

"Me too" I said "or I mean I also has not had a nothin' at all too"

"wait are they human?" Nikki asked.

"Yes you didn't notice" Someone said I didn't know who cause I was off inspecting a weird ass flower.

"well shut up. any way the pink smoke is intoxicating to humans like marijuana."

"You got my boyfriend high!"

"Not on purpose!"

"What ever lets get her to the castle" I lost track of who was talking when and I couldn't bring myself to care "Get her to bed" someone picked me up bridal style and then I was somewhere else. I saw Jareth and he looked perfect on his throne like a picture I must have been higher than cloud nine.

"What's going on?" he said

"Take m-home itwas righthere I mean I coldda just walked"

"Sweetie you can't even walk"

"Put mdown." Jareth got up and was watching me I stood up as straight as I could and took three steps and fell… into Jareth's arms. " yusmll gd"

"What?" He laughed. His laugh was different than usual it was deep and warm.

"I think she said you smell good." I think Nikki said.

"Oh I see" He continued to snicker. Then whispered softly in my ear. "You smell good too."

"Dn't lt mgo"

"Don't let me go." I closed my eyes I just couldn't keep them open any more.

"I won't never again Sarah." I felt a warmth from him that I never knew before, it was a soft comforting heat like a childs blanket but different.

"hey Jare bear"

"Don't call me that."

"She won't remember this"

"That's okay. I have forever to let her know that I … " I fell asleep his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, a room that I don't remember arriving in. Now that I think about it the last thing I remember was seeing a woman Maka I think. The room I was in was stunning the bed was I woke in ad a canopy that was elegant it had dark brown wood in organic shapes and deep purple curtains that shimmered like starlight there was a loveseat at the foot of the bed that matched the canopy I also noticed that the window sill was cautioned, but the curtains were closed next to it there was a bookshelf full except for one shelf there were two doors opposite to the window and on the bed side table sat a single rose and a note.

_I hope you like your room my precious thing. All that is in here belongs to you and once you are ready I would like to speak to you I will be in my throne room waiting._

_~Jareth._

I was filled with a strange mix of emotions. What a strange note it seemed strange for Jareth to write such a note. It seemed caring. I looked around the room again and he Deep purple was joined by blues and pinks swirling and twisting together like an elegant dance. Strange… Then someone burst through my door, it was a flamboyantly feminine figure and he… she… h- Nikki, was holding a tray.

"Oh good you're up! Let me tell you, you were a regular sleeping beauty. We were starting to get worried."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you were sleeping for like twenty fiv- no six? Twenty-somethin' hours."

"What? No way! I mean is that even possible."

"Well apparently you and your brother were" he er she paused and their tone changed just enough to notice " mysteriously drugged… we have no idea what happened." I ignored that Nikki was hiding something and moved on.

"Where is my brother he's not still sleeping is he?"

"No he woke up hours ago" she set the tray down on my bed side table. "come here." he motioned for me to follow as she made her way to the window pulling back the closed curtains "look"

I looked out the window and saw a huge garden with flowers I have never seen before twisting around each other arching over paths and but the centerpiece was a fountain. the fountain looked like one of Jareth's crystals water flowing gently down the sides spilling into the pool at the base. Then I saw two figures emerge from one of the paths. It was Toby and Linda they looked so happy hand in hand they were laughing about something. I was a few floors up so I couldn't even read their lips to figure out what. When toby spotted the fountain he ran over to start walking along the edge of the fontain. Linda just stood there watching when Toby lost his balance and fell into the pool of water she ran over concerned but then seeing he was okay simply shocked and all wet she started laughing hysterically. He looked offended and grabbed her arm and pulled her into the water to. Unexpectedly she landed on him and their lips touched they both got very flustered and looked kinda awkward and the crystal turned pink when Toby helped her up and worked up the courage to kiss her on his own it turned red, intresting . I stepped away from the window deciding to give them their privacy.

"He looks happy" Nikki said I jumped I had forgot that he- she was here. "you should eat and get ready to meet with Jareth in his throne room sweetie."

"Fine" I was slightly put off by the idea of seeing him. The room changed again into grays and dull pinks, what was up with this freakin' room? He/she sat with me and talked with me as I ate and it turned out that Nick was great, He/she was just a wonderful person. I found out that he was married to an elf named Elliott Rivers and that they had an adopted daughter named Nora she was abandoned on the castle steps so the two men just took her in she's a wood nymph.

"M'kay sweetie you go freshen up and I'll pick you out a dress or something."

"Alright"

"the steam room is through their." Nikki pointed at the door to the left.

"Thanks" I walked into the bathroom and it was huge the tub itself was porcelain around it was a dark a black stone or tile and just the tub alone was huge it was the size of a small hot tub. the floor was black stone with some light gray and white ones here and there the walls were white the towels were black and the sink had a matching theme. To my surprise the tub was filled with warm soapy water already I peeled off my gross clothes I had slept in off and stepped into the tub I ista-relaxed. As I soaked and fell into a more relaxed state the colors in the bathroom changed from blacks and grays to dark blues and light blues. Huh. The bath was felt too short but my fingers and toes were getting prunny so I got out. I wrapped myself in what was now a shallow ocean blue. When I walked out Nikki was holding a white shoulderless sun dress with lace covering the dress itself and lace sleeves and a peach colored belt.

"it's perfect right"

"it's beautiful" I paused waiting for him to leave. He didn't "Um Nikki can you…"

"Oh yeah! I'll be right outside call me in when you're dressed." he walked out of the room through the door on the right. I slipped the dress on with ease it was a perfect fit I looked in the mirror in the bathroom after I brushed out my hair I looked like some modern day princess minus the tiara.

"Kay Nikki, dressed" I called through the door. He… She came back in within seconds.

"You look so good!" She clapped I'm so good. But any way it's time for girl talk." She came over and plopped onto my bed.

"Girl talk?"

"Yep" okay definitely female pronouns I mentally kicked myself for every time within the last hour I referred to her as a guy in my head. "so in a few days were all gonna leave but, in like a month Jareth is going to throw a little get together for all the spouses and family and things and before dinner he's gonna ask you to take a walk with him and then-" she was cut off by vines wrapping around her face. At first I was scared then I realised what was happening and laughed at how funny Nikki looked.

"Found you" Maka walked into my room "And it looks like I was just in time. I am sorry for just barging in you room Sarah." she smiles sweetly then turned her attention to Nikki. "And I will speak with you about this later mister" Nikki made a sound of protest "fine missy" Nikki looked satisfied. "David is outside he will walk you to the throne room Sarah."

"Kay thanks I guess." I stepped outside the room and David was there to escort me.

"M'lady." He said offering his arm I took it. I was glad he knew where he was going through the twisting halls and stairs 'because I had no clue, and honestly I would have rather been lost.

"Jareth's castle is as confusing as his labyrinth" I muttered under my breath. David laughed.

"If I am not mistaken you beat his labyrinth. So these halls shouldn't be that hard."

"Yes, but it still took me hours to make it through."

"Well let me assure you that once you ready it won't take nearly that long to make it through Jareth land for you." I looked at him confused but I don't think he noticed. "Sarah tell me about yourself."

He was easy to talk to like a brother. I started out just telling him about my job then i found myself telling him my life story my run, college... about my parents and how they were never found and how somewhere in my mind I blamed Jareth. I didn't even know it myself until I said it.

"Sarah let me assure you it was not my little brother who took your parents away" He looked at me like a worried friend would. "Could it be that you needed to blame someone?" I was silent. I suddenly wanted to be at the throne room. "It is fine I will not make you answer."

"You're very easy to talk to David."

"It is something that simply came with my throne. I can not take credit for it."

"I've just been here going on about myself can you tell me about you?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Your parents." I was still thinking about my own parents when I requested he talk about his.

"Well my mother was raised in a human family, when she discovered the humans discovered that she herself was not human she was considered a goddess it was quite a long time ago she was a greek woman her name was Atheana she was not a goddess mind you simply an elf. Then Father found her and they fell in love they built and ruled the kingdoms that me and my siblings rule now."

"What was your father?" He didn't answer but he smiled down at me.

"In good time Sarah" he took my hand and gave it a light kiss "The throne room is right through those doors."

"Thank you" he bowed his head as his goodbye.

I took a deep breath before I pushed the large door open. Through those doors I saw something I never thought I would see, Jareth was sleeping in his throne. Some how he managed to still look regal, I walked over and stood in front of him contemplating waking him up, but I decided against it I began looking for a place to sit when I found a stool, and I waited. Just because I'm not his biggest fan doesn't mean I have to be rude and wake him. After a while looking at him I wanted to create a likeness of some sort.

"I wish I had my art stuff..." After a few minutes a small goblin ran in dragging something behind him.

"King?" The goblin looked up at Jareth, and Jareth let out a small snore. I held back laughter.

"What do you have there?" I spoke to the goblin.

"Lady" the goblin bowed quickly and then stood again "Um the kings Guitar king said that he want it I brought it. I bought it cause wanted it and wanted to hear him do musics"

"Bring it here. He's sleeping I'll play you a song."

"Sing to?"

"Sure sing to." the small goblin handed my the guitar "this is a nice guitar" I took a second to think of a song to play. I chose _home_ but I changed a few lyrics to fit the things that I'm thinking. I started to strum.

_Another simple day _

_has come and gone away_

_You left us alone _

_why won't you come home_

_We miss you_

_We've been surrounded by _

_a thousand people _

_I still feel all alone_

_why won't you come home_

_still miss you_

_and I've been keepin' all the letters that I wrote to you_

_each one a line or two_

'_I'm fine mama how are you?'_

_And I would sent them _

_But I know that it's just not enough_

_Those words were cold and flat_

_you deserve more than that_

_Another simple day _

_has come and gone away_

_you left us alone_

_why won't you come home_

_we still miss you_

_Please just come home_

_Well it's been fun_

_papa I'm done _

_please just come home_

By the time I was done the young goblin was sleeping on the floor using a chicken as a pillow and yet I still felt eyes on me.

"That was lovely Sarah" Jareth said leaning forward in his throne "not quite my taste but lovely none the less."

"Well it wasn't meant to be your taste sorry if I woke you though I was trying not to."

"No it was" he paused if he was uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "Fine" I could tell he had changed what he was going to say.

"Kay. Um here" I handed him the guitar.

"Thank you but I no longer want it." He set it aside. "Would you walk through the gardens with me Sarah."

"Okay?" I answered hesitantly, he has me here he had Toby here what could he possibly do now. He opened the door I had came in through.

"But thats the door to the hall." I said he smirked

"Really now" I looked through the door and it was the gardens.

"What?" I thought about what just happened that hadn't happened before I mean things changed colors but not this.

"It is my domain Sarah I have full control." he said walking out into the gardens.

"So whats up with my room changing colors?" I followed him.

"Your room is sensitive to your emotions and wants like the castel is to mine it will bend and shift to my desires."

"I see, that how that worked" I muttered. I reached my hand out to touch the flowers and they twisted and grew to meet my hand. A small red flower climbed it's way up the other plants and wrapped around my index finger like a ring.

"She likes you" he whispered.

"Who?"

"The land" He continued "The garden and labyrinth." seeing the confusion in my face he clarified further sounding exasperated "The land here is very much alive she thinks she loves and she hates. She likes you" It almost sounded as if he was dismissing me.

"Rude"

"What?" He laughed "What could I have possibly said that offended you?"

"Wasn't what you said it was how you said it." He lifted his eyebrow questioningly.

"I apologize for how I said it." He said as if he was saying 'is this right?'

"yeah"

"Down to business. You and your brother will be staying here in my castle for a month and a half if you chose to stay you are more than welcome and if you wish to leave than that is " his voice turned sour "also acceptable." what was up with him he wasn't the goblin king that I remembered.

"Why?"

"Why what my dear Sarah"

"Why me? why stay? why a month and a half? and why my dear? what happened to precious thing?" After I finished he smirked.

"Do you prefer precious thing?" I blushed as I did so the flower on my finger lightened into a pink.

"Stop magical mood flower ring thing" I muttered trying to keep all indications of embarrassment away from his eyes.

"Well?" He said impatiently.

"Whatever." I said, and walked ahead of him. He seemed to fixate on that and ignore the other questions I had asked. I in turn tried to ignore him. I wanted to find something to change the subject. We soon emerged from the canopy of flowers and I saw the fountain. I touched the edge and I remembered what had happened earlier. "Jareth?"

"Yes Precious thing" he said deliberately trying to get a reaction out of me. I ignored him.

"Earlier in my room I looked out here and toby fell in the pool and the crystal changed why? I mean you said that the castel is sensitive to you and my room is sensitive to me why is it that this fountain is sensitive to others?"

"That's odd this is usually only sensitive to members of my own family including myself of course."

"When is there any thing you talk about that doesn't include you. But that makes sense because Linda was with him."

"Than what you were seeing was her emotions." he came to stand next to the pooling water. I smiled with mischief on my mind.

"So you and your family huh?"

"Yes" he said looking down into the water. _He's a king he can replace what he has on _ I thought. I pushed him in. The second that he made contact with the water the crystal turned Yellow, I guessed that was suprise. Than it turned Purple with little swirls of red and pink, I had no idea what that meant. next thing I knew I was beneath him drenched and my dress very see through. I was scarlet and he looked like a wolf about to get a tasty snack I looked up at the crystal it was varying shades of red. I bit my lip completely forgetting everything for a second all I knew was there was a very attractive man above me with a dangerous look in his eyes reminding me that he was a dangerous man and a man. Then he was standing holding out his hand helping me up he still had that look in his eyes. I slipped trying to get up and he caught me I was flush up against him yep definitely a man.

"That was not funny Sarah." He growled huskily into my ear and a shiver went up my spine. He smirked and looked me up and down "Though I can't say that I don't appreciate the view lucky me you chose to wear that. I gasp remembering. He pulled a one of his capes out of thin air and handed it to me I covered up.

"Pulling me in was so childish."

"So was pushing me in" He smiled like an actual smile not the signature Jareth smirk.

"It was kinda funny."

"No I can say with certainty it was not."

"No it was funny, trust me you will look back on this in like a week and laugh." He looked sceptical.

"I doubt it." he said flatly "This was a very fine outfit"

"You pulled a cape out of thin air you can get a new one."

"The cape already existed"

"Have a new one made."

"I don't want a new one I like this one" Some how he maintained he regality and his normal Jareth tone while throwing a temper tantrum, how was beyond me. But I couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"It's like when Toby and I were younger and His mom would take stuff from my room and put it in his crib once quite a bit before I ran but I had this argument with his mom and she said I should just get a new bear 'cause Toby liked my bear and those words that you just used were my words exactly."

"Are you calling me a child."

"Please." I didn't answer him. We didn't spend to much more time together that day but I found myself okay with my current living arrangements. I found my way to my room much quicker than I had before and I don't think I went up enough stairs to even get three floors up, it was weird. When I walked into my room it was all covered in roses and sitting on my bed was a guitar, and by the closet was a desk that wasn't there before there were drawing supplies and stacks of paper a couple of canvases some paint and a note book. and on the first page of the notebook was a note.

_If there is anything you want don't hesitate to ask._

_~Jareth_

What is going on with him?

* * *

**So words please have words to say good words bad words I don't mean BAD words so um... not to many swear words Kay. But what ever you have to say is fine by me writing this chapter was kinda ticking me off to be honest don't know why maybe you could tell me. Love love all around thanks for reading **


End file.
